


to face the consequences

by angel_in_me



Series: Cyberpunk 2077 [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Het, Pre-Relationship, Present Tense, Sharing a Body
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Знаешь, если тебе так охота взглянуть дьяволу в лицо, Джонни, просто посмотрись в зеркало.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Series: Cyberpunk 2077 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104635
Kudos: 10





	to face the consequences

**Author's Note:**

> небольшое дополнение к квесту "Корпоративная культура", доступному для Ви-корпората  
> мне показалось, что в игре уж очень поверхностно показана реакция Ви и Джонни, потому решила немного в расширить последствия + немного хэдканонов (куда же без них)
> 
> таймлайн где-то до квеста "Метаморфозы", потому отношения Ви и Джонни ещё достаточно напряжённые

Ви бездумно крутит в руке бумажный стаканчик с кофе, пока на столе перед ней стынут хвалёные панкейки из дайнера Тома. Аппетита нет совершенно, и еду она заказала чисто по привычке, о чём теперь жалеет.

— Только зря продукты переводишь, — хмыкает с сидения напротив Джонни. — Хоть бы о нашей летящей в пизду планете подумала.

Ви даже не смотрит на него, продолжая следить за стекающими по стеклу каплями дождя. Сил сраться с демоном, паразитирующем на её сознании, просто нет.

— Что, даже не скажешь: _«Иди нахер, Джонни?»_ — Рокербой стягивает с глаз авиаторы и, отложив их в сторону, откидывается на спинку диванчика. — Ты что, из-за той корпоративной крысы так расстроилась? Как по мне, скатертью ему дорога на тот свет.

Стакан с тяжёлым стуком опускается на столешницу.

— Я ведь его знала. Когда-то, — отзывается Ви и невольно хмурится. — Не близко, конечно, но всё же. Мы даже пару операций вместе проводили. И…

— Ты не думала, что он попробует воспользоваться тобой, как только это станет ему выгодно? — сарказм жидким ядом капает с его слов. — В таком случае ты ещё тупее, чем я думал всё это время. Потому что я отказываюсь верить, что ты настолько наивна. Уж ты-то должна знать, что в Арасаке все идут друг у друга по головам.

— Не надо мне рассказывать, как устроена корпоративная культура, Джонни, — впервые за всё время их разговора Ви поднимает на него взгляд. Он необычайно мрачен.

— Тогда что тебя так выбило из колеи?

— Просто каждый раз, когда мне кажется, что моё прошлое осталось позади, оно снова напоминает о себе.

— А что ты хотела? Такова цена работы на дьявола.

— Блядь, Джонни, кончай с этой высокопарной хуетой, — Ви раздражённо растирает переносицу. — Говори уже прямо.

— Прямо? — переспрашивает он. — Да как два пальца. Тебе бумерангом прилетело то, что ты сама делала в Арасаке. Вот и всё.

— Я не шла по головам, — холодно отрезает Ви.

— Да ну? — Джонни приподнимает одну бровь в наигранном изумлении. — А разве не потому тебя и попёрли из корпорации? Из-за того, что ты попыталась подлизать начальнику и убрать его соперницу.

— Если бы я хотела пойти по головам, то просто сдала бы Дженкинса, — Ви начинает нервно отбивать ногтем по столу рваный ритм. — Я просто выполняла приказ.

— Хуёвое оправдание, Ви, — тут же парирует Джонни. — Им частенько прикрываются трусы, не способные взять ответственность на себя.

— Да не оправдываюсь я, — не выдерживает Ви и со всей дури бьёт руками по столу. Несколько посетителей дайнера оборачиваются на шум, и ей приходится взять себя в руки. — Я прекрасно знаю, сколько говна совершила, работая на Арасаку. И я не отрицаю, что руки у меня были в крови ещё до того, как я подалась в наёмницы. Так что я искренне не понимаю, какого хера ты сейчас устроил.

— Может, решил поработать голосом твоей совести, а? — подначивает её Джонни.

И в этот момент у Ви что-то щёлкает внутри. Если Силверхенду хотелось вызвать у неё очередную вспышку, то он добился ровно противоположного эффекта. Внутри Ви медленно расползается куда более опасная холодная ярость.

— Совестью решил поработать? — тихо переспрашивает она, понимая, что Джонни ещё не осознал, что произошло. — Ты бы со своей сначала разобрался.

— Что ты… — начинает рокер, но Ви не даёт ему закончить.

— Скажи мне, Джонни, каково это жить, зная, что твой маленький суицидальный набег на Арасака-тауэр угробил почти полмиллиона человек? — спрашивает она ровным тоном, но не дожидается ответа. — Ты столько меня гнобишь за то, что я работала на Арасаку, но это тоже твоя вина, — Ви внимательно следит за тем, как на лице Джонни изумление сменяется недоумением. — Мой отец был среди тех, кто восстанавливал центр города. Знаешь, как там фонило даже через тридцать пять лет после взрыва? Нет? — первые нотки сдерживаемой злости просачиваются в её тон, делая его тонким и колким, словно застывающий лёд. — Достаточно, чтобы угробить его здоровье. Достаточно, чтобы сначала маме, а потом и мне пришлось искать работу, на которой страховка могла бы покрыть и его лечение. А много ли таких мест в Найт-Сити?

Впервые за очень долгое время Джонни первый не выдерживает её взгляда. Он молча отворачивается, став мрачнее тучи, но и не исчезает. Удивительно, ведь обычно рокербой сматывался, стоило разговору принять неприятный для него оборот. Ви недобро усмехается.

— Знаешь, если тебе так охота взглянуть дьяволу в лицо, Джонни, просто посмотрись в зеркало.

С этими словами Ви поднимается с места и уходит.


End file.
